Lazy Saturday Mornings
by LynnisaMystery
Summary: Just a lazy morning between Han and Leia shortly after their marriage. It's just kind of there, no specific timeline. I just felt like writing fluff, and this was the result.


**So I actually wrote this like a month ago and never got around to publishing it on here. Then the whole issue with publishing new stories came up and so I couldn't publish it then. So here it is now!**

**I really just felt like writing some fluff when I wrote this. Something sappy to make the romantic in me grin and go 'Awww!'. So if you want to hurl from the fluff factor, go right ahead. I'm sure there's fluffier stuff on here anyway. ;)**

* * *

><p>The sunlight streamed through the slats on the window shade to their bedroom, casting a muted glow over everything in the room. Everything was silent within the room, save for the sounds of the slow breathing of its two occupants.<p>

Leia lay on her stomach with her head rested upon her arms, just content to lay there all day. She looked up at her husband who was staring right back at her with a similar expression on his face.

"What?" she asked, smiling wildly at him.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Han said for maybe the hundredth time that morning. She giggled and nodded, and then closed her eyes again, relishing in their day off. Han sat up against the headboard, staring down at her, still amazed she was his. How did they make it all those years fighting when they could have had more mornings like this, just the two of them. He chuckled a little at the thought of Leia being relaxed all those years back on Hoth.

"What are you laughing at, Flyboy?" she asked, using his old nickname to elicit more chuckles from him.

"Just imagining you relaxing long enough to have a morning like this back when we first met."

Leia smiled and laughed. "Gods, I don't think I could've managed this look on Hoth," she said, referring to how her back was completely exposed and she was only covered by a thin sheet on her lower half.

Han laughed. "I bet the Rogue Squadron would've enjoyed it."

She reached out and gave him a gentle shove on the arm. He caught her wrist and pulled her up closer to him to kiss her. Their lips met, her chest firmly pressed against his.

"I would've enjoyed this look more," he teased and she gave him a reprimanding look before grabbing the sheet and pulling it back around herself.

"Scoundrel," she shook her head before laying back down on her stomach.

"You know you love me," he said quietly, shifting himself so he was laying down opposite her.

"That I do," she confessed and leaned in before kissing him passionately on the lips. When they pulled apart, she smiled and asked, "Can we have more mornings like this?"

"If we can't, we're running away to some nice planet with a lake and a nice climate right now."

"Good," she nodded. They sat in silence a little more, just enjoying the peace.

"Leia?" Han asked after awhile. She _m'hmmm'ed _in response and he continued. "Would you really run away with me?"

She glanced back at him and considered his question for a moment. "Without a doubt, but I think we need a better excuse than no Saturdays off."

He smirked at her comment and looked down at the mattress.

"Do you not like it here?"

He looked back up into her brown eyes. "I'm happy wherever you are."

"You didn't answer my question," she scolded, and reached up and placed a palm against his cheek.

"I don't see myself attached to the New Republic forever, but I will if that's where you want to be."

"I don't want to be with the Republic forever, either," she said. "I don't want to have to drop everything for meetings, and come home late from political dinners and be stressed about whether or not the Gungans are revolting thousands of parsecs away from me because of a motion in the senate."

Han kissed her then to calm her back down. "Are they really putting that much pressure on you?"

"They will," she said, her eyes soft and almost sad looking. "The longer you are with the Republic, the more they put on you. Look at Mon Mothma. She was one of the founders of the Alliance and now she's almost at the top of the New Republic. Alone."

"You're not alone though," he said, reaching a hand out and snaking it around her waist to prove his point. "You have me and Luke and Chewie and however many children we decide to have."

"Is that's something you want? Children?" she asked, a little surprised by his comment. They'd never really discussed it before because of everything that was going on at the time.

"Sure, if you want them," he said and shrugged. "Can you imagine how cute our kids would be? With your eyes and my roguish good looks…"

"Nerf-herder," she scolded, swatting at his shoulder.

"You know it's true," he taunted and she rolled her eyes before weighing the pros and cons of inflating his ego further.

"If I say yes, then you'll think I only married you for your looks."

"Nah, I know you love my charm too," he said, flashing his trademark grin at her.

"Helps that the sex is amazing too," she shrugged, looking indifferent. His brow furrowed as he caught on to her teasing.

"Good to know that that is my redeeming quality."

She laughed and Han pulled her close once again and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and looked seriously into her eyes. "Do you want children?"

"Maybe, I guess," she said, but the idea was warming her heart more and more. The idea to share something as physical as a human with Han was an appealing idea. Further proof of their immense love for each other. "I think I do. I never thought much about it, growing up expecting my day in the Rebellion to be my last and not wanting to get my hopes up."

"I know what you mean," he smiled lightly. "But that's over now. The Republic is being reinstated and now I can safely say things are… safer now."

She smiled and nodded. "It feels great, doesn't it?"

"It does." Han sat thoughtfully for a few minutes, just holding Leia close. "I do want children. I'm sure of it."

She smiled at his vulnerable admission. Even though he paraded the rough Corellian exterior, Han really was a soft and sensitive guy. He'd just been hurt a few times. She leaned up and kissed him again, hoping never to grow tired of the experience.

"Would you want our children to grow up here, or on a different planet? Like Corellia?" she asked him.

"I don't know. I really don't think Coruscant is that great of a planet, especially with the lower levels not so far away. But if you want to stay with the New Republic, then we need to be here. Or you'd travel a lot."

"I don't want to be with the senate forever," she said again. "I think if we wanted to leave and start a family, it'd be the perfect time to."

Han smiled down at her. "I'd leave with you anytime. I don't care. Just as long as I have you."

Leia kissed him again, pressing herself close to him, just to feel the closeness between them.

"I love you, you know that?" she whispered when they pulled apart.

"I know," he nodded. "But I also know that I love you. Always."

"Good, Flyboy," she grinned. "Cause you're stuck with me!"

"As long as that stays that way, I'm happy."

"Me too, Han," she smiled, laying back against his chest. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! Fluff factor is at a whoppin' 95%. Like it? Hate it? Review!<strong>


End file.
